


To Set Them Right

by galacticastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Elvis - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Songfic, cute i think?, it's a good song, sorry i just really like the song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticastiel/pseuds/galacticastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's up to a brave heart, to be able to fix something that seems too shattered to put back together.<br/>It takes a strong will, to want to have someone in your life when you've both been hurt from it.<br/>It takes nothing to create problems, abscesses, black holes in a relationship, but it takes real love to set them right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Set Them Right

Dean walked into the kitchen slowly, rubbing his eyes of the red that lined them, when he heard the sound of a familiar song floating into his ears.  
"Cas?" He whispered as he cleared the door frame, searching for his boyfriend in the mess of shattered plates and strewn cutlery. A soft humming drew him out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Castiel, moving in the corner of the room, moving and, was he dancing? Dean moved closer to see a serene look on his face and his eyes closed. He smiled, not wanting to disturb the other, with how peaceful he looked.

 

Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in

 

Slowly, carefully, Dean picked his way through the debris until he was standing right in front of Cas. He kept his eyes closed, though, humming softly and waltzing gently around the room. Dean couldn't even be sure if he knew of his presence in the kitchen. 

 

But I can't help  
Falling in love with you

 

He reached up slowly, towards the cassette player, intending to pause the disc, but a hand grabbed his before he could reach it. Before Dean could really process what was happening, he was being spun out into the middle of the room, a soft hand on his back and another on the nape of his neck. He shivered.

 

Shall I stay,  
Would it be a sin?

 

"Cas," He muttered under his breath, hiding his face in the other man's neck and breathing in his scent. It was like... sawdust. Sawdust, and maybe honey, and he could feel the rain on his skin from earlier.  
A soft sigh resonated from Castiel, but he didn't respond straight away. Instead, he just let his hands roam on Dean's back for a moment, letting the music take them.

 

Like a river flows,  
Surely to the sea

 

"I didn't want to hurt you, Cas. I only wanted... I only wanted for us to be happy." Cas shushed Dean, opening his eyes and capturing his boyfriend's face between his hands. He rubbed circles into Dean's cheek, calming him.  
"I know, Dean."

 

Darling, so it goes  
Some things, are meant to be

 

"What?" Dean gasped. A single tear made a track down his face. "What do you mean, you know? Why aren't you angry, Cas? Why aren't you screaming and telling me to leave? Why aren't you scared of me?" He took in a deep breath, gulping in air that he seemed to be lacking.  
"I'm a monster, aren't I?"  
Calm, deep ocean blue eyes stared at him. Cas tilted his head in that absolutely adorable way that he always did, lips pursed at the edges as if confused. "Dean, why would I be angry at you?"  
They stared at each other for a moment, taking in the sight of the other's eyes, or their hair, or the way they both found the other perfectly beautiful and couldn't quite explain why.  
"I know you wouldn't hurt me on purpose, baby. I know you really do care about me, just like I do, you."  
Dean sighed, dropping his head to Cas' shoulder again. "God, Cas. I love you, I really do."  
Cas grinned.

 

Take my hand,  
Take my whole life too

 

They danced until the kitchen was dark, until the crickets outside had created a tiny symphony. They never moved to change the song, spinning in the room together like one body, whispering sweet nothings and words of admiration into each other's ears. They really were like one, the two of them, leaning to protect one another and jumping over the bits of glass on the floor. They would clean it up later. 

In those moments, the world was their oyster, but they were far too wrapped in each other's arms to notice.

 

 

For I can't help,  
Falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley
> 
> Thanks for reading  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, or suggestions for what you'd like to read next!


End file.
